fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Turner (The All New Fairly OddParents!)/Info
Timmy Turner image.png Timmy Turner views.png|All Timmy views Timmy Turner Info Card.png|Timmy's Info Card Timmy Turner common image -1.png|Timmy Turner common image #1 Timmy Turner common image -2.png|Timmy Turner common image #2 Timmy Turner common image -3.png|Timmy Turner common image #3 Timmy Turner common image -4.png|Timmy Turner common image #4 Timmy Turner common image -5.png|Timmy Turner common image #5 Timmy Turner common image -6.png|Timmy Turner common image #6 Timmy Turner common image -7.png|Timmy Turner common image #7 All New Fairly OddParents! Poster 1.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster 2.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster 3.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster 4.png Timmy and A.J..png|Timmy and A.J. Fairly Odd 16 Years.png Timmy Turner age 8 image.png|8 year old Timmy Timmy Turner age 9 image.png|9 year old Timmy Timmy Turner popular image.png|"I am so, totally popular!" Timmy Turner popular common image.png|Popular Timmy common image Popular Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner doctor image.png|Doctor Turner Timmy Turner detective image.png|Timmy's detective outfit Timmy Turner white clothes image.png|Non existance Timmy Timmy and Ivan's punishment.png|Timmy sent to Principal Waxelplax's office with Ivan The Turner Twins.png Timmy wearing Timantha's clothing.png|Timmy: Uh, hey. Timantha: Hey... Family Ride.png|Timmy: Dad? Timantha: When are we gonna get to the ride? Dad: This is the ride. Mom and Dad: Yippee! Sibling Pose.png|Sibling Pose Anti-Neptunia hypnosis.png|Timmy and Ivan hypnotized by Anti-Neptunia Timmy Turner robot image.png|Timmy as a robot Bad Future Timmy image.png|Bad Future Timmy Bad Future Timmy unmasked image.png|Bad Future Timmy unmasked Timmy Turner news cast image.png|Timmy's News Cast uniform Timmy Turner hockey image.png|Timmy's hockey uniform Team Toughwands vs Team Snootbees.png|Timmy and his team against Timantha and her team Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder image.png|Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Timmy Turner britain image.png|Timmy's Britain uniform Timmy and Ivan's first fight.png|Timmy and Ivan fighting over Brianna Timantha with Timmy's hat.png|"Uh, what are you doing with my hat?" Timmy and Veronica's first kiss 9.png|Timmy recieving his first kiss from Veronica Niagara Fools (again).png|"Just like old times, huh?" Timantha Turner (gender-swapped universe) image.png|Gender Bender Timmy Betty's kiss on the cheeks.png|Timmy and Ivan kiss Betty on the cheeks kiss on the cheek.png|Timmy's kiss on the cheek from Betty Timmy Turner squirelly scout image.png|Squirrely Scout Timmy Timmy Turner Squirelly Scout common image.png|Timmy Turner Squirelly Scout common image 2.D. Timmy Turner image.png|Timmy's second dimension counterpart Timmy's love circle.png|"Wow, who would've thunk I've had so many relationships?" Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Timmy and friends travel around the world. Timmy Turner anime image.png|Anime Timmy Turner Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Visit in Paris.png|Timmy painting Veronica. Timmy's mine!.png|"Calm down, both of you! There's enough Timmy for everyone!" Nuts image.png|Timmy as Nuts Timmy Tang image.png|Timmy's alternate counterpart, Timmy Tang Timmy Turner fish image.png|Timmy as a fish Timmy Turner winter image.png|Timmy's winter clothes The Wishmas That Almost Wasn't background.png Twelve Days of Wishmas.png Holly Jolly Wishmas.png Couple Skates.png Spinning cup ride.png|"Wahoo!" Kiss on the bench.png Meet the Ninja of Love.png Tootie's new look.png|"Humana, humana!" Timmy Turner swimsuit image.png|Timmy's swimsuit Take a Winter off..png|"Doesn't get any better than this." Surfin' in New Orleans.png|Surfin' in New Orleans Timmy Turner convict image.png|Convict Timmy Group Hug for Poof.png|Timmy happy for Poof's return Timmy Turner sports image.png|Timmy's sports uniform Good boys gone bad.png|Bad Timmy Sparky's National Dog Day.png|Dog dishes, everywhere! Fairly Odd Thanksgiving.png Happy Father's Day!.png|Happy Father's Day! Timmy Meets his Future Children.png|Timmy meets his future children Timmy Turner tuxedo image.png|Timmy's tuxedo Timmy and Tootie's Final School Day Dance.png|Timmy and Tootie's Final Day in FIfth Grade Dance FOP Couples Watch the Sunset re-imaged.png|A day in the sunset Fairy Family Hug I.png|Timmy hugging his fairy family Timmy Turner 6th grade image.png|Timmy 6th grade Sixth Grade Photo.png|Timmy and friends Sixth Grade photo Happy 2018 New Year!.png Timmy and Tootie's New Years Kiss.png|"Happy New Year, Tootie." Over the Egg-cellent Edge Wallpaper.png|Timmy and friends hearing about last years Easter. Happy Birthday Ivan and Tootie!.png Timmy Turner teenager image.png|Teen Timmy Timmy Turner teenager hoodie image.png|Teen Timmy's hoodie Betty and Timmy's Last Kiss.png|Betty's last kiss to Timmy Mega Wedding.png|Timmy, Tootie and other couples wedding Adult Timmy image.png|Adult Timmy New Turner Family.png|Future Timmy and his new family Category:Info pages Category:Character Info Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!